Yellow Roses
by HellCat4Life
Summary: Revamp of "Swordswoman at Ouran". Full explanation inside. Kagome never thought she would go to such a fancy school as Ouran Academy, much less become the Host Clubs new manager. "It's all your fault fluff-butt!" "Hn" "... I hate you ... so much right now..." "...Hn"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Been a long time huh? Sorry, college has kept me busy :p Adulthood is a trap, don't grow up, EVER. Anyway, EXPLANATION TIME! :D :D my lil sis bugged me to finish this story, so now she's helping me. I changed a couple of things. For example, Kagome will have combat training -because, HELLO, Lord fluffy? He would never let someone of his house be weak- but her primary weapon will no longer be a sword ( Her being an archer first and foremost was something I didn't completely factor in), so instead for close range she'd have daggers and longer range would be a collapsible Bo staff. Also, she will be seen as female from the get-go. You know, the pretty female manager cliche in most anime. If you have any questions, please ask me :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Inuyasha nor Ouran Franchise, they belong to their respectable owners.**

 **Chp. 1**

At the edge of Ouran Academy one lone girl stood at the gates and looked up from underneath her bangs at the building. ' _So this is Ouran Academy, huh?_ ' She thought it would be less... Pink.

' _Oh well._ ' The girl thinks as she tugs her ball-cap into place. ' _I've seen worse_ ' She steps onto the school grounds for the first time. She never knew, but at that moment she changed the future.


	2. Chapter 2

****DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Inuyasha nor Ouran Franchise, they belong to their respectable owners.****

 **Chp. 2**

' _Mou why is this building so freaking complex?!_ Finally finding the reception desk, she knocks on the closed window. The window promptly opened by a woman who smiles and says "Hello. Welcome to Ouran Academy, do you need something miss?"

The girl nods her head "Ohayo, I'm the new transfer student, Taisho Kagome. I'm here for my uniform and class schedule"

"T-Taisho…? A-ah, one moment please Taisho-sama" ' _OMG It's Taisho Kagome! The ward Taisho Sesshomaru adopted a few years ago! She's so pretty…_ '

"H-here are your things, Taisho-sama" ' _Remain professional! Don't mess it up on your first day!_ '

"Arigato" Kagome bowed, then turned and left the building. Thank goodness the receptionist was professional enough not to squeal at her name.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Inuyasha nor Ouran Franchise, they belong to their respectable owners.**

 **Chp. 3**

Kagome was lost. Again. 'Stupid stupidly complex school!'. She looks down at the paper in hand and growls "'You won't get lost' they said! 'It'll be easy to find' they said! Well they never had to follow a map that looks like it was drawn by a three year old!" She ground out.

"Excuse me, do you require help?"

She looks up from where she's standing. "Ah… hello, I'm lost. Do you know where homeroom 2A is?"

The boy in glasses blinks. At least she thinks he does, the sun is reflecting off his glasses so she can't be sure. It's actually kind of creepy.

"...Back that way, turn left, 7th door on the left"

"Arigatō" She bowed and continued on her way to class. The boy turned around to watch her.

"Taisho Kagome-san... what an interesting development." With that, he turned away and left. After all, he had important matters to attend to. The scholarship student, Fujioka Haruhi, was to start her duties as a full-time host today. He'd need to get things ready.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Inuyasha nor Ouran Franchise, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Chp. 4**

"Okay class before we start, we have a transfer student joining us. Please be kind to her" The teacher, Harada-Sensei, said.

"A transfer?"

"Did sensei say 'her'?"

"Do you think she's hot?"

"Taisho-San. Please come in and introduce yourself." The teacher, Harada-Sensei, popped her head out of the classroom and into the hallway.

The room is silent as a girl with black hair and blue eyes walks in.

"Ohayo. My name is Taisho Kagome, please take care of me" Kagome smiled as she bowed.

Whispers broke out, before the teacher quieted them.

"Now now, settle down" Silence, complete and utter silence. Good. "Now, does anyone have questions for Taisho-San?"

A couple hands shot up. Her classmates asked the generic questions, what band she liked best, what type of music she listened to, etc. Then amidst them all, one rang out.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

It was so quiet you could hear crickets chirping in the background.

 _...What?_


End file.
